Of Demons' Past
by Mirror's Mirage
Summary: If the demon sorcerers and dark chi give Uncle the willies and the Oni Generals give Tohru the willies, what gives JADE the willies? With a life like Jade's you can never escape the demons of your past. A flash fiction, really


**This was originally a short drabble that got stuck in my head and wouldn't come out. After several positive reviews, I decided to expand this into a full story. After my first attempt failed, I tried again and it's going much more smoothly. I've decided to post the original chapter of 'A Dragon's Jade' and if you want more go read 'A Dragon's Perfect Jade.**

**It is slightly edited.**

_Originally Posted: 10-14-09_

_Reposted - 10-4-12 (Wow it's almost the anniversary of the original posting!)_

* * *

**Of Demon's Past**

Over the coast of England a row of small houses lined the beach shore, their backs facing the ocean. The large full moon shone down on the deserted beach; the chill was enough to keep anyone inside. It seemed like all was peaceful; the sea breeze blew off the ocean and the tides crashed against the sand.

Jade Chan, nineteen years old, sighed in relief as she entered her small hotel room, closed the door, but left the lights off. After a long day chasing down a powerful criminal group in the little known Royal Catacombs beneath Buckingham Palace to retrieve the obscure Queen's Tiara, even a girl with magickal artifacts at her disposal and the remnants of demon chi blending with her own natural chi was gonna get tired.

She sat down heavily on a chair dropping her black duffel and kicking it under the bed with perfect aim a dozen meters away. Her eyes adjusted to the dark, assisted by the silver moonlight streaming through the curtains. Ruby, the white cat she had since she was eleven years old, was curled up on one of the two pillows and the dog Scruffy was curled up in the center of the bed. She frowned. Great. Now she'd have to fight him for it or sleep or the floor.

The balcony door was opened a crack, the curtains half-drawn, allowing the sea breeze to flow in. As Jade stood, walking to the closet, she didn't notice the dark shadow that hung over the balcony door, red eyes peering over the edge, watching through the glass. The twin scarlet orbs never left the young woman, watching her movements, flicking briefly to the two animals. It would be unhelpful if they gave away his presence too early.

Jade had only black shorts and a white trimmed black tank top on now and threw her boots in the closet carelessly. On each of her slim arms were two black wristbands with silver vine patterns, six gems each. As she stretched she froze and the dark shadow outside the window stiffens. Jade Chan suddenly felt uncomfortable. The amber brown gem on her black wristband flashed neon blue as her eyes turned cat-like, scanning the room.

She was getting the feeling she was being watched...

As she walked out to the balcony, the dark shadow quickly moved soundlessly away from her line of sight. It moved soundlessly to the shadows below the neighboring balcony above and to the left of Jade's so he could see from a side view. The tail curled to avoid notice and scarlet orbs watched the small female martial artist scan the horizon and the ocean's calm waves. What skin that had been left exposed was mouthwatering; the moonlight slid over golden-cream skin shadowed by black fabric.

"Jade...you are far too enticing for your own good," the shadow muttered in an echoing growl as she walked back inside and he was allowed to return to his original spot above her door.

Jade stood before the open door for a moment, her amber-orbs turned to the balcony, eyes narrowed. "Maybe I'm imagining things," she thought shrewdly with a sigh, turning away from the window even as she slid it shut but left it cracked open.

Fangs glimmered in the night as the shadow chooses this moment to slowly crawl down the wall, using the tail to lower himself. His shadow was silhouetted in the light of the full moon, scarlet orbs glinting, and claws gripping the door frame.

Jade froze, shivers running through her as a creeping dread settled over her. _~Uh...oh. If Uncle gets the willies with the Chinese demons and Tohru with the Oni, what gives _me _the willies?~_

With a gasp, Jade whirled around, her amber eyes suddenly locking with brilliant orbs of demonic scarlet as a voice that was burned into her brain, one she never thought she hear again, slid out of a scaly throat, laced with menaced teasing friendliness; a tone she knew all too well.

"_No_…."

"Hello, Jaaade," Fangs glimmered in a deadly smile.

* * *

This will NOT be continued - if you'd like more or want to find out how this turns out, read 'A Dragon's Perfect Jade'


End file.
